


A Whisper of a Memory

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek returns to Prague for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper of a Memory

Radek took a sip of his coffee and continued to watch the people mill around the cafe; locals, tourists and the inevitable stag party. Prague had changed a lot since his youth and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

He had wanted to visit his home again, wanted to take a break from Atlantis. Prague was a far cry from what he was used to though and he realised that Atlantis was his home now. Prague was nothing more than a memory of a place he'd once loved. 

Atlantis was where he was needed and he missed the hustle and bustle of the scientists' labs, the sound of Rodney's voice over everything else.

Speaking of Rodney... Radek smiled as the man dropped into the seat opposite him. Before he could open his mouth to complain about something Radek had pushed the large mug of hot chocolate over to him. It was always a good idea to ensure Rodney's blood sugar was a reasonable level.

"Here," he said. "I've been waiting for you."


End file.
